Loves music, loves to dance
by Luli451
Summary: It would be 03.13 soon. Before that, he would bring Misao and it all would be finished. - Misao keeps answering personal ads to find a serial killer. Now, HE set his next goal: HER. People aren’t as nice as they look. Full cast. ExM for now.
1. February, 18 PROLOGUE

Hey, there, people! Now, what am I doing? Another story? Of course. This is almost ready, I hope you all like it. It's been bugging me ever since I read "Loves music, loves to dance". I adapted the story to one RKish, with a couple of changes here and there. Get ready 'cause this will be one bumpy ride..! o_O

This is a rather short chapter. The prologue. Hope you have fun!

Disclaimer: Of course, the book "Loves music, loves to dance" doesn't belong to me but to one of my favourite authoresses, Mary Higgins Clark. RK? Not mine, either _

LOVES MUSIC, LOVES TO DANCE 

"The least people know about me, the easier for me to make them believe I'm a different person. That's my job." – Jack Nicholson.

monday feb.18

The room was dark. The man sat on the chair, hugging his knees. It was happening again. Katsuhiro didn't want to stay locked in the secret place. Katsuhiro insisted in thinking about Yumi. _Just two more_, he whispered. _Then I'll stop_. He knew it would be useless to protest. But it was getting more and more dangerous.

If only Tomoe had treated him nicely, he thought. If only she had invited him to her birthday party fifteen years ago. He would have loved her so much! He followed her to Yokohama with the present: a pair of sandals.

Her birthday was on March, 12th. He travelled to Yokohama to surprise her with his gift. He passed by her house slowly, shocked once he noticed other friends of Tomoe's.

He still felt shame when he remembers that he had cried like a little boy on his way back. That was till, when he remembered her birthday present, he changed his mind. Tomoe had told him that every morning, at seven, no matter what, she jogged around the park near her house.

The following morning, there he was, waiting for her.

He remembered her _surprise_ when she saw him. _Surprise_, not happiness. She stopped, breathing heavily.

He gave her the box, and she opened it and expressed her false thanks. He hugged her. "Tomoe, I love you so much. I wanna see how nice your feet will look with the sandals on. I'll tie them up. We can dance right here."

"Go away!" she yelled, pushing him away, tossing him the box and restarting her running.

It was Katsuhiro who ran after her, grabbed her and threw her on the sidewalk. Katsuhiro's hands squeezed her throat until her arms stopped shaking. Katsuhiro placed the sandals on Tomoe's feet and danced with her, her head placed on his shoulder. He left her on the sidewalk, with a sandal on her right foot and one of her sneakers on her left one.

It had been so long ago. Katsuhiro had become a blurred memory until two years before. Then he started reminding him of Tomoe and how she danced with him...

Two years before, Katsuhiro had ordered him to post personal ads in the 'contacts' columns. So many personal ads.

Now, seven girls were buried around the property, with a sandal on the right foot and her shoe or sneaker or boot on the left one.

He begged Katsuhiro to let him stop for a while. He didn't want to do that anymore. Katsuhiro yelled:

"I want them to find the last two! I want them to find the girls like they found Tomoe!"

Katsuhiro had chosen the last two girls like he chose the others, after Tomoe.

These two were Yumi Komogata and Misao Makimachi. Both had replied two different ads posted by him. But the most important thing was that they had replied his _special_ ad.

Out of all the received answers, _their_ letters and _their_ photos had stood out. The letters were funny, and  the way they expressed themselves, attractive. The photos. Both so appealing...

He stood up. The darkness didn't bother him anymore. Katsuhiro's presence was welcome now. The voice begging to stop wasn't there anymore.

He reread Yumi's letter and traced her photo with his fingers. He laughed when he remembered the ad that had attracted Yumi to him. It started: _Loves music, loves to dance_.


	2. February, 19

Hey, people! Well, here's the first chap! Hope you all like it, and don't forget to review!

Standard disclaimers apply to this fanfiction.

tuesday feb.19

Cold. Lots of traffic. It didn't matter, though. She was happy to be back in Tokyo.

Misao shrugged off her coat and looked through her correspondence neatly classified over her desk. Tae Sekihara, thin, intelligent and Misao's estimated secretary, identified the piles in order of importance.

"Bills," she said, signalling the pile on the right. "Then, tickets. There are a lot of them."

"Interesting, I hope." Misao said.

"Pretty good." Tae said. "Messages there. There are two more clients wanting our company to furnish two apartments. You sure did know what you were doing when you decided to get into the decorating business."

Misao laughed.

Misao's job consisting in collecting second-hand antiques from auctions or sales, and use them for redecorating purposes.

"How did it go in Kobe?" Tae asked.

What Tae actually wanted to know was "How are your parents doing? What is it like to be with them? Are they as great as when they are on screen?"

The answer, Misao thought, is "Yes, they're wonderful. Yes, they're great. Yes, I love them and I'm proud of them. But I never felt comfortable in their world."

"When are they going to Kyoto?" Tae tried to feign indifference.

"They already departed. I cried on my way back here after saying goodbye."

Misao's parents were going to be out for at least six months because of an internacional tour.

"You want me to start calling these people?"

"First, phone Yumi and put me through."

Misao and Yumi had gone to the same high school together. Now, both were 24 and still as friends as when they first met.

When Yumi heard Misao's voice, she screamed in delight.

"You're busy," Misao said. "I won't keep you from working for too long. I just wanted to tell you I'm back, and to ask you how's Okina."

Okina was Yumi's father. He was a disabled person, and he had been in an asylum for the past three years.

"As always, just good."

"How's the necklace going? When I called you last Friday you were worried." Yumi was a jewelry designer.

"Because I was afraid of messing everything up. It was pretty difficult. But everything turned out fine. I'll deliver it tomorrow morning and, in my opinion, it's wonderful."

"Tell me about the Personal Project."

Kaoru Kamiya, producer of an important Cable TV channel, had met Misao and Yumi at the gym. Kaoru was preparing a tv documentary about the columns of personal ads; about what kind of person posts and answers ads, and about their experiences, good or bad. Kaoru had asked them to help her by answering a couple of ads. "You don't have to meet anybody more than once if you don't want to." She said. "Half of the singles in my workplace are doing it and they're having fun. And, who knows, maybe you could meet someone extraordinary. Think about it."

Yumi, generally, the most daring, had doubted about it. Misao convinced her that it could be fun. "We won't post ads ourselves. We'll just reply to some of them. We won't give out our addresses, just a phone number. The dates will be in public places. What could go wrong?"

They had started six weeks ago. Misao had time for just one date before travelling. The guy was a liar and a crazy man, Misao had informed Yumi and Kaoru. Now, Misao was asking Yumi to tell her about her recent dates.

"I'll tell you tomorrow night when we meet Kaoru. I had eight dates during these last three weeks. The majority of them were complete idots. I had met one from a previous date. One turned out to be very attractive and, obviously, he didn't call back. Tonight I'm going out with another one. Sounds good, but we'll see."

Misao smiled.

"Obviously, I didn't miss anything important. How many ads did you answer in my name?"

"Around a dozen. I thought it fun to send letters from both of us to some ads. We could compare our opinions if they call us."

"I love it. Where are you meeting tonight's marvel?"

"At a bar near Ginza. You're free tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course." They would meet Kaoru to hang out together.

"I'm glad you're back, Misao. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Okay, till tomorrow night. Ah, what's tomorrow's package's name?"

"Souji Okita."

"Sounds nice. Have fun, Yumi."

The Shinomori Gallery was in the middle of an auction. Some metres away, 25-year-old Aoshi Shinomori observed everything with satisfaction. He was tall and well-built. His green-grey eyes were a definite turn-on and the competition knew those eyes could rapidly reflect sharpness and seriousness.

He turned around to find his assistant, Tsubame Sanjou, saying with a worried expression: "Aoshi, I think there's a problem. Your mother is on the phone. She says she needs to talk to you urgently. She sounds shocked."

"The problem is that goddamned program!" Aoshi trotted upstairs.

A month before, the famous tv series _Real Crimes_ had transmitted a fragment about Aoshi's twin sister, Tomoe, never resolved murder. Tomoe was 19 years old the day she was strangled while she jogged around the park near the house their family had in Yokohama. Despite his protests, Aoshi couldn't stop the cameras from recording the house and the places near it, and then reproduce Tomoe's death by the lake where the body had been found.

He had begged his mother not to watch the program but she insisted on watching it with him. The producers had managed to found a young actress that looked surprisingly similar to Tomoe. The program showed her running around a park in Yokohama; then the figure watching her from the nearby trees; the confrontation; Tomoe trying to escape; the murderer attacking her, and then placing a high-heeled sandal on Tomoe's right foot.

A fake horrified announcer said, "Was a stranger the one who attacked beautiful and talented Tomoe Shinomori? Her twin brother and her had celebrated their 19th birthday the previous night at the family's mansion. Was it someone that she knew, someone that maybe had greeted her on her birthday party and then killed her? In seven years no one could provide any piece of information that could resolve this terrible crime. Was Tomoe Shinomori a monster's occasional victim, or was her death just revenge?"

Then there were images of the house, the telephone number people could dial in case they had any information, and then a photo showing Tomoe's body the way it had been found, with the sneaker and the sandal still on.

The last line: "Where are the other sneaker and sandal? Does the assassin still have them?"

Katsumi Shinomori had been watching the program with dry eyes. When it finished, she said:

"Aoshi, I thought about it so many times. That's why I watched the program. I couldn't do anything after Tomoe's death, not even think. But Tomoe used to talk so much about her classmates... I thought... I thought that while watching the program I could remember something important. Do you remember the funeral? That crowd. That number of boys and girls from college. Do you remember that a detective said that he was convinced that the killer was amogst them?"

Then Katsumi Shinomori started crying.

"That girl looked a lot like Tomoe, didn't she? Oh, Aoshi I've missed her so much these years! Your father would still be alive if she was here. The heart attack was his way of expressing the pain he felt."

_If only I had broke down every single tv before allowing mum to see that fucking program_, Aoshi thought while he entered his office and took the receiver in his hands.

"Mum, what's the matter?"

Katsumi Shinomori's voice sounded tense and trembling.

"Aoshi, I'm sorry for bothering you in the middle of the auction but I have just received a very strange letter."

_Another consequence of that damned program_, Aoshi thought. Lots of letters written by crazy people.

"I'd like you to stop reading that bullshit. Those letters do you no good."

"Aoshi, I've just opened it and it's different. It says that, in memory of Tomoe, a dancer from Tokyo will die on Feb.19, at night, in the same exact way than Tomoe. Aoshi, what if this isn't just a letter from a crazy man? Can we do something? Can we let somebody know?"

Chou Sawagejo examined himself in the mirror. A good-looking man, he said to himself. He was perfect as an investment assessor, Tsubaki Yamamoto's husband and father of four vivacious and charming kids.

No one, Chou thought satisfied, would suspect that he had another life. He looked around the bedroom. Boring. _Let me get out of here_, he thought.

Everybody was in the kitchen. Tsubaki was a beautiful girl when they got married. Now she was just a woman that had let her body grow sideways.

"The school bus!" 13-year-old Eiji yelled. "Bye, mum, bye dad." He grabbed his books. "Dad, can you come see me play in tonight's basketball game?"

"I'm going to be home very late, son. I've got an important meeting. Next time, I promise."

Once inside his car, Chou felt better. Thirty-six years and married to a fat woman, with four noisy kids. When he was 22, he thought that it was intelligent to marry Tsubaki.

Unfortunately, marrying a rich man's daughter wasn't as marrying someone rich. Tsubaki's father was stingy.

As Chou Sawagejo, his life was pure boredom. But now, as Chou Sadamoto, prince of personal ads, his life was very active and mysterious, and when dark necessities came, he found a way of satisfying them.

A/N: Well? How was it? *hopeful look*

To Fieryshadow (my first reviewer!) – Thanks for reviewing! 'Loves music, loves to dance' is one of my faves, too..! ^_^ I just hope I don't mess anything up. Looking forward to hearing from you! *hint hint*

And to everyone else (if there's anyone out there reading this) please do review! Let me know if you like this or not!


	3. February, 20

A/N: Helloooo, there! Well, here's the update, hope you find it interesting. Please, please, please review! You know it's important! ^_^

-..-..-..-

wednesday feb.20

During Wednesday afternoon, Misao arrived at Kaoru's office at the exact time. 18.30. Misao had suggested going together in a taxi to the restaurant.

Kaoru was wearing a black suit, together with a white button-up shirt. Her long black hair was up in a high ponytail keeping it out of the way, except for a few bangs that just wouldn't keep tied up.

Kaoru's recent divorce had been hard for her. As she put it, "It's bad enough being on my late twenties but, on top of that, my ex left me for some 20-year-old nymph."

"It's getting late. We'll be meeting Yumi at seven, right?"

"Yep."

-..-..-..-

"Yumi should be coming any time now." Misao said while they took their seats. "It's weird that she isn't here, yet. She's so punctual she makes me feel ashamed."

"There's a lot of traffic today. Let's just order red wine. We know she likes it."

Half an hour later, Misao stood up.

"I'm gonna call Yumi. Maybe when she delievered the necklace she designed for that rich family there was something wrong with it and she's still working on it. She doesn't realize the time when she's working."

Misao listened to Yumi's voice in the answering machine. Misao got back to the table and realised Kaoru looked as preoccupied as she was.

"I left a message. I asked her to call us here if she knew she couldn't come."

They ordered the food, but barely ate it. They kept looking at the entrance door, hoping they'd find an apologising Yumi getting inside. But she didn't come.

When Kaoru and Misao exited the restaurant, they hailed different cabs and promised that the first one to know anything about Yumi would call the other one.

As soon as Misao arrived home, she dialed Yumi's apartment number again. This time, she left a more emphatic message. "Yumi, I'm worried about you. It's 23.15 on Wednesday. No matter if it is late when you arrive, please do call me."

Misao went to sleep. When she woke up, at six, the first thing she thought was that Yumi hadn't called.

-..-..-..-

Usui Hanzo was the contact between the rich family that wanted a special necklace designed specially for them and Yumi Komagata, the girl who was going to make it.

The phone rang and Usui answered it immediately. It could mean more business.

Actually, it was the rich family's manager, Koshijirou Katsuhiko.

"I was about to call you. Everything's okay, right?" Usui asked.

"Of course not. You know we gave Komagata-san the precious stones for the necklace. She didn't bring the necklace or called or anything. Hanzo-san, I want that necklace or at least my client's stones. Immediately."

Usui ran his tongue over his lips. He had forgotten about the necklace. He chose very carefully his following words.

"I saw Komagata-san a week ago. She showed me the necklace. It was exquisite. There must have been a misunderstanding."

"The misunderstanding is that she still haven't brought the necklace and it is needed for a special event this Friday. I want that necklace or my client's stones tomorrow. Are we clear on that?"

He hung up.

-..-..-..-

Enishi Yukishiro finished with his last client and headed back home. He was a 28-year-old good-looking psychologist. He arrived home, had a bath and then listened to some music while he had a drink on the sofa.

He thought about the girl he would be meeting that night. Her answer to his personal ad had been pretty funny.

His editor was delighted with the first part of the book he was writing, a book that analized the people that posted or answered personal ads, their psychological necessities, the way they described themselves so differently than the real person they were. The temporary title was "_Personal ads: method to find some company or to keep oneself away from reality?_"

-..-..-..-

**A/N**: Well? How was it? *dodges flying objects* Click on the button below and leave a review..!

I'd like to apologize, because I don't know when I'm gonna be able to post next chap. I've just started university and my free time kind of poofed away..! _

Ah, there might be some grammar/sp mistakes here and there but I haven't got enough time lately, waahhh!

Anyway, do review if you got a minute and make me happy! ^_^

**Review responses**:

Gailstorm – Hey, thank you! And don't worry, there'll be frequent updates (as long as I have time to upload the documents), 'cause the story is almost finished..! (yay!) ^_^ Hope to hear from you soon!

Fieryshadow - *blushes* Thanks..! Tell me what you thought about this chap if you've got a moment..! ^_^

gaby (hyatt – Hey, thanks! And, wow, you're reading this fic as well..! *bounces* Hope you keep reviewingggg..!


	4. February, 21

A/N: Hello once again! Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming, I need feedback! [more notes below]

-..-..-..-

thursday feb.21

Misao was sitting at her kitchen table, drinking coffee. Yumi. Where was she? Misao had called Shizuoka asylum. Komagata-san's condition hadn't changed. The nurse didn't know if Yumi had called as she did every single night.

_What can I do?_, Misao asked herself. _Inform her __disappearance? Call the police and find out if she had had any accident?_

A sudden idea made her stop her ramblings. What if Yumi had had an accident in her apartment? What if she had been all this time there, lying unconscious?

It took her five minutes to get some clothes on, get out of her house and catch a taxi.

-..-..-..-

Houji Sadoshima, the receptionist of the building where Yumi lived, had a soft spot for beautiful women. That's why, when he heard the insistent ring and went to open the door, his expression totally morphed into one seductive smile.

He liked what he saw. Long legs, slim body. Long black hair tied forming a plait, with some bangs that were too short to be held back. A heart-shaped face with full rosy lips. He had seen her before, with the one living in the 3B, Yumi Komagata.

"What can I do for you, madam?"

Misao walked past him trying not to let him see her disgust. Yumi had talked about him some times.

"Houji scares me," she had said. "I don't like it one bit, to think that he has a key to my apartment. I found him once inside when I arrived. He invented I don't know what excuse to get out of the situation. He never really stole anything, it's just that lustful expression that creeps me out. But I've got a bolt that I use whenever I'm home and the rent is conveniently low. I'm sure the man is harmless."

Misao got directly to the point.

"I'm worried about Yumi Komagata. We were supposed to meet last night but she didn't come. She doesn't answer the phone. I want to get in her apartment. It might had happened something to her."

"She was fine yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"No, I'm wrong. I saw her on Tuesday. She came with some bags from the groceries."

"Did you see her get out or come back on Tuesday night?"

"No, I didn't. But, listen, I'm not a doorkeeper, so---"

"Please, I need to see if she's okay up there. You've got the master key, right?"

The lustful smirk reappeared.

"You understand that I never allow anyone in just because they're asking me to let them, right? But I've seen you with Komagata. I know you're friends. You're like her. Classy. Beautiful."

Misao ignored him and started her way up the stairs.

When Misao entered Yumi's apartment, her immediate impression was that everything was in order. With Houji right behind her, she went to the small kitchen, then to her bedroom. Everything was in its proper place.

Yumi's toothbrush and cosmetics were still in the bathroom.

Houji was impatient.

"Everything's fine to me. Are you not satisfied already?"

"No."

Misao went to the living room once more and checked the answering machine. There were 12 calls.

"Uh, I don't know if it's---"

"Listen. Yumi has dissapeared, You understand? _Dissapeared_. I'm going to listen to these messages to see if I can get a clue where she is. Then I'm going to call the police and ask about the accidents ocurred yesterday. She could lay unconscious in hospital who knows where. You can stay with me or, if you're busy, get out. Do as you like."

Houji shrugged.

"I guess there'll be no problem if I leave you here."

Misao turned her back to him and took out of her bag a paper and a pen. She didn't hear Houji get out because she was already listening to the messages. The first one was from Tuesday afternoon, at 18.45. Someone named Miyauchi Maekawa. Thanks for answering his ad. Could they have dinner together? He'd call back.

Surely, Yumi had already left to meet Souji Okita at 19.00. The following message was from Enishi Yukishiro. "Yumi, I really liked reading about you and I hope you could go out to dinner with me some time this week. If you can, call me tonight." Yukishiro left his telephone number.

The other messages were from Wednesday. They started at nine and were mostly regarding her job. One caught Misao's attention, it was from Koshijirou Katsuhiko. "Komagata-san, I'm most surprised that you didn't come to our meeting today at 10am. Please call right away." That man had called at 11. Then, he called again, and again, each time more irritated. Apart from Misao's messages, there was one from Usui Hanzo himself.

"Yumi, this is Usui Hanzo. What's wrong? My employer is bugging me and blaming me because you didn't show up."

Misao didn't delete the messages. She called the nearest police station.

"I want to report a disappearance." She was told that she had to go to the police station personally. She decided to do that on the way back home.

She wasn't here yesterday morning, Misao thought. She didn't come back during Tuesday night.

The telephone rang. Please let it be Yumi, Misao begged.

"Hello."

"Yumi?" A man's voice.

"No, this is Misao Makimachi. I'm a friend of Yumi's."

"Do you know where I can contact Yumi?"

"Who is it?"

"Usui Hanzo."

He was the one working for the rich family... about the necklace. What was he saying?

"... if you've got any idea as to where Yumi could be, please, tell her that this family will sue her if she doesn't bring the necklace. I know Yumi keeps the jewelry in a safe. Do you happen to know if it is there?"

If the necklace wasn't inside the safe, then it would mean someone mugged her when she was taking it to her employers. If it was there, it would surely mean that something had happened to her. Nothing would have stopped Yumi from delivering that necklace in time.

Misao knew Yumi kept the combination written in her diary.

"I've got the combination. I'll wait till you get here. I don't want to open the safe without witnessses. And if the necklace is here, I want you to give me a written evidence that I gave it to you."

Usui was going. As soon as Misao hung up, she called Houji so that he witnessed everything as well.

Usui was in the cab that was taking him to Yumi's apartment. Misao Makimachi seemed pretty smart. She mustn't suspect anything. When Usui got out of the car, he saw Houji Sadoshima waiting for him and cursed himself. He didn't want two witnesses.

Usui turned his back to Misao while she opened the safe with the proper combination that she had memorised so that nobody knew where Yumi had the written numbers. Smart girl.

"I want to write down everything we find inside the safe."

"Let me give you everything. I'll describe the things while you write everything down."

Misao doubted, but nodded nonetheless. He was also a jewelry designer, for crying out loud..! She didn't need to mistrust him.

Usui looked over his shoulder and noticed that Houji was looking around the place to see if he could find an ashtray. It was the perfect moment.

He slipped a little box while taking out other precious stones that Yumi kept there.

"Ah, here's the necklace. Beautiful, isn't it?"

Misao imagined Yumi working on it, sitting on the chair in front of her desk, like when they studied together. Where could Yumi intentionally go, knowing that she still hadn't delivered the necklace?

_Intentionally_, nowhere.

They continued registering the rest of the jewelry.

"The necklace is here, but a little box containing diamonds that I gave Yumi is missing. They were worth a quarter of a million dollars."

-..-..-..-

Misao exited the building with Usui.

"I'll go to the police station."

"Yes. I'll go take this necklace to my employer. If we get no news about Yumi, I'll call the insurance company to report the missing diamonds."

Misao entered the police station. When she reported what had happened, the officer told her:

"We cannot accept this report just because a grown woman dissappears for a day or two. It would be violating the freedom of circulation. What we can do is check recent accidents if you could give me an accurate description."

Nervous, Misao described her friend. 1.68 mts, thin, brown-haired, green eyes, 24 years.

"Ah, wait, I have her photo in my wallet."

The officer looked at it and then gave it back.

"A beautiful woman." He gave her his card and she gave him hers. "We'll keep in touch."

-..-..-..-

Tsubaki Yamamoto slowly drank her coffee. Chou hadn't been there last night. Again. When he had those late meetings he slept in a hotel room near his office. He got mad when she called him there.

During Tuesday night, Eiji played that basketball game. He was the one that, in the last minute, shot; his team won because of him. His father wasn't there. The nanny couldn't go and so she wasn't there either.

"Let's see if we can call your father and tell him the great news. This could be called an 'emergency'." She had said. But Chou Sawagejo was not registered there. There was no occupied conference room. The suite Chou's company booked for their staff was empty.

Eiji noticed that. That night, he cried.

_My husband doesn't love me or his kids for that matter_, Tsubaki thought. _When did I started being so untidy that it didn't matter anymore if I looked nice or not to him?_

The answer wasn't difficult. Two years before, when she was pregnant. Both called a nanny. And Tsubaki was sure Chou had had an affair with her.

_Why didn't I tell him something?_ She thought. _Because I still loved him? Because I hated to admit that my father was right?_

Tsubaki had once read an article about professional women that followed one's husband and controlled them. They also dealed with divorces.

Tsubaki dialed the telephone number.

"I think my husband is seeing another woman. I want the divorce and I want to know every one of his activities."

-..-..-..-

The road was dark. The place was almost hidden behind the trees, away from curious eyes. He had bought it some years ago. A gift.

The house was pretty old, but it was comfortable. The basement had a big freezer. It didn't have any food inside. When necessary, Katsuhiro placed the girls' bodies there, until he digged their tombs. There was also a table, and over it, ten boxes containing shoes and sandals. There were only two left to decorate.

When he wanted to get away from everything, he went there, in the middle of the woods, and danced.

He had installed and hid a videotaping device so that he could revive every delicious moment. Then, he started to take the girls there, one by one. Yumi was the eigth girl that died there. But she wouldn't join the others in the woods surrounding the house. That night, he would take out Yumi's body. He had decided exactly where he would leave her.

Once he took out Yumi's body from the freezer, he danced one more time and then kissed her lips the way he had kissed Tomoe.

Everything had started with Tomoe, seven years before, on March 13. It would be March 13 in a couple of weeks. Before that, he would bring Misao and everything would have finished.

He noticed that Yumi's shirt was getting wet. He had to take her to the city. As he moved Yumi's body so that he could turn off the stereo, he didn't realized that a golden ring with a "Y" imprinted on it slipped from one of Yumi's frozen fingers. He didn't heard the tinkling noise it made once it fell. The ring remained on the floor, semi hidden under the flinges of the carpet.

-..-..-..-

**A/N:** Okay..! Now we're talking. Everything is getting complicated from here. Sorry it's getting a bit angsty, but that's just the way it is.

I'm sorry I'm not updating as frequently, but... what else could be the excuse? Busy life..! _

Review and give me you opinion about this..! =)

And speaking of which, since I heard I can't post the review responses, I'll just thank _gaby (hyatt_ for taking the time to write a few lines (and since you left a question, I'll just ignore for now the new 'policy'... ::shhh:: *whispers* actually Kaoru and her ex are going to talk to each other in the next chap, I promise =P).

I repeat, people, I wish I had some feedback..! Please please review..! Till later..!


End file.
